


The Secret of Prism Tower

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Robots, Yaoi, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: After their gym battle, Clemont and Calem are locked in Prism Tower thanks to a storm. What will happen when the two discover each other's talents, and one isn't willing to let the other go?





	The Secret of Prism Tower

Calem smirked as he stepped through the glass doors of the Prism Tower, his eyes traveling right to the elevator at the center, where a young girl wearing a brown dress was waving at another trainer, who was walking in the opposite direction.

 

“Goodbye!” she called out, waving at the trainer “Better luck next time!” the trainer didn’t answer, instead simply walked right past Calem and went back outside. Shrugging, the tainer walked up to the girl and smiled

“Hi” he said. The girl smiled and waved back at him

“Hello, I’m Bonnie” she said

“I’m Calem” the black haired trainer said “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I live here” Bonnie explained “My brother, Clemont is the gym leader”

“Really?”

“Yep” she said, bobbing her head in agreement “I help him run the challenge before people battle him”

“So, then can you tell me what I have to do?” Calem said, humoring the young girl. She giggled and pointed at the elevator

“Just go up there and you’ll see what you need to do”

“Alright then. Thank you” he said, stepping inside the metal elevator, which closed with a hiss and began to move upwards. “Cute kid” he muttered to himself as the elevator hummed along “It’s kinda cute that the gym leader let’s her greet the challengers”

DING

The metal doors of the elevator slid open, revealing what seemed to be a completely pitch black room with some kind of game show podium glowing a light blue at the center of the room. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Calem walked out of the elevator and stepped up to the podium. As soon as he did so, the lights all around turned on, revealing three elevators in front of him, each of them having a number.

“Alrighty then, let’s get started!” a familiar voice rang out from his left. Glancing over, Calem was shocked at seeing Bonnie standing on a large pillar, holding papers as she smiled at him.

“Bonnie?” he called

“Hey Calem!” she said, waving at him “You ready for the challenge?”

“Uh, sure” the boy said, shrugging “What do I need to do?”

“I’m gonna ask you a question and you need to choose the elevator with the right answer on it,” she explained, “Now, first question! Which Bug-Type pokemon’s wings change depending on the region where it was born? 1: Butterfree. 2: Dustox. 3: Vivillon. Alright then, which is the right answer?”

“Okay, if all the questions are gonna be this easy, I’m gonna get this done in five minutes” Calem muttered to himself as he walked over to the elevator with the 3 painted on the doors, pressing the button on the outside. A loud pre-recorded cheer rang out through the room as the doors slid open

“Alright, well done!” Bonnie cheered from behind “I’ll see ya on the next floor!”

“Okay then, see ya” the trainer said, walking inside the metal tube, which shut behind him. He grinned and leaned on the wall of the elevator.

 

(==============)

 

Calem sighed as he stepped out of the elevator, walking into a relatively large room with light up white floor and right in front was an elevated platform with multicolored blocks surrounding it. Steeling himself for a tough battle, Calem walked forwards and onto the arena, his eyes widening at what he saw. Instead of the large, hulking man he was expecting, there was a guy around his age, with a head full of blonde hair crouched on the ground, his back towards Calem, the floor around him littered with springs, wires and nuts.

“Come on” he heard the boy say, along with the sound of a wrench turning a bolt “Just a little bit more and you’ll be good to g-”

BOOOOOOOM!

“Holy crap!” Calem exclaimed as a rather loud explosion rang out, the boy in front of him flying back slightly, completely covered in soot. The young trainer dashed forwards, crouching over the blonde “Hey! You okay?”

“*Cough cough* Y-Yeah, I’m fine” the boy said, wiping his glasses clean, revealing a pair of large blue eyes “Umm, who are you?”

“Oh right, sorry” the challenger said, holding out his hand for the gym leader “I’m Calem. I’m here to challenge the gym”

“Oh, well it's nice to meet you” the blonde said, gladly accepting the help “I’m Clemont, and I’m the gym leader. Just let me clean this mess up and we can get to our battle, okay?”

“Sure” Calem agreed. The blonde gym leader smiled as he walked back to the still smoking wreck. “So, what where you working on?”

“A robot” the gym leader said, lifting the wreck

“A robot? Why would you build a robot?”

“Well, aside from being the Gym leader, I’m also an inventor” Clemont explained as he threw the scrap over the edge of the arena “And being gym leader usually gets in the way of that, so I wanted to make an assistant to keep an eye on my things while I battle trainers”

“Huh, that’s not a bad idea, thought I’m guessing it hasn’t worked out?” Calem asked as the two got into position at opposite ends of the arena, each of them holding a pokeball. Both trainers nodded at each other and threw out their Pokemon, Calem calling out a Meowstic and Clemont an Emolga.

“No, it really hasn't been working” the blonde shook his head “Anyway, Emolga, use Thunderbolt!”

“Use Protect!” Calem ordered, the blue feline pokemon blocking the lighting with a shimmering shield “Why?”

“Not really sure” Clemont said, shrugging as he ordered his Pokemon to attack again “I can't really explain it, but for some reason I seem to have trouble with its main processor”

“Main Processor?” Calem asked as his Meowstic dodged the attack from Emolga “You mean his brain?”

“Uh, yeah pretty much” Clemont said, his eyes widened slightly “Most people don’t really understand what I’m saying”

“Well, I’ve always had a thing for tech” Calem admitted with a shrug “Mewostic, use Shadow Ball!”

“Dodge it!” Clemont ordered. After a few more trades of blows, the two continued their conversation “So, you're into tech?”

“Yup” Calem said with a smile, “I don’t get to show it much, but I always loved working with technology”

“That’s great to hear!” Clemont said

“Meowstic, Shadow Ball again!” Calem exclaimed. The small blue pokemon nodded and blasted the Emolga with a ball of darkness, knocking the small squirrel Pokemon out.

“Well done” Clemont said with a smile, recalling his electric type and pulling out another pokeball “Ready for round two?”

“You bet!” the challenger exclaimed happily.

 

(============)

 

“Good work Magnemite, return” Clemont said, recalling his knocked out pokemon. He looked up with a smile at his opponent, who had also recalled his pokemon. He walked towards him as he pulled a small token from his pocket “Well fought man. Here you go, the Voltage Badge”

“Thanks Clemont!” Calem exclaimed, happily grabbing the small yellow badge from the blonde’s hand, “So, do you have another gym battle now?”

“Nope” Clemont said, shaking his head “You where the last one for the day”

“Really?” the black haired trainer asked “What time is it?”

“Well, its about…” the gym leader said, glancing at the watch he had on his wrist “Nine pm.”

“Nine!?” Calem exclaimed, smacking his forehead “Guess I came in here pretty late, huh?”

“Pretty much” Clemont said with a chuckle, the two pokemon trainers walking off the stage “So where are you planning to go next? Laverre City?”

“Maybe” Calem said, pocketing his new badge “I’m not really sure. I’m thinking of taking a break from the gyms for a few days, maybe take a quick trip to Cyllage and spend some time on the beach”

“Uh, that doesn't sound too bad” Clemont said “Never really gone over there”

“Really?” Calem asked “Don’t you take vacations?”

“Oh, I do” Clemont said with a slight chuckle “I’m just not a fan of the beach”

“Oh good, I was worried you never left the tow-” the boy’s response was cut short by the light suddenly going out, leaving both of them in complete darkness “The hell? I thought the power plant was up and running again, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know” Clemont said, as the lights slowly flickered back on, the light coming from the significantly weaker. Glancing up at the light bulbs, the blonde gym leader frowned “Looks like the backup generators just kicked in…”

“Wait, this place has backups?” Calem wondered

“Yeah, its kinda necessary” Clemont explained “Everything in the tower needs electricity to work, so if we didn’t have them, no one could get in or out”

“Well, that’s a plus” Calem said, shaking his head as he pulled out a small card shaped, green device. A small blue light came out of the center, forming a small hologram of a woman sitting on a desk.

“Greetings” she said “We bring a special new bulletin. A strong storm has rolled in from the ocean and has caused dangerous flooding through the region” she adjusted her glasses before continuing “The cause of this storm is unknown, though meteorologists say that is not natural, and must be caused by powerful Pokemon. It is currently hypothesised that the monsoon comes from the nearby Hoenn region, but it cannot be confirmed at this time. By orders of the champion, everyone must stay inside until both the storm and the flooding subside.”

“Guess that explains the power shortage” Clemont said, crossing his arms “The Geothermal plant is not equipped to deal with flooding”

“Seeing as it's in the middle of a desert, I’m not shocked” Calem admitted, pocketing his Holo Caster “So, it looks like we’re stuck here”

“Not really” the blonde gym leader said with a smile, walking over to the elevator “Come on”

“Uh, sure” Calem said, stepping into the elevator right next to Clemont. The bespeckled boy pressed a button that Calem hadn’t seen before, the elevator quickly moving downwards. “Where are we going?”

“My workshop” Clemont said with a smile

“Your workshop? I thought that was in your house?”

“Nah, not really comfy in my house to be honest” the blonde said, shrugging “My dad’s a nice enough guy, but I have a bit of a weird sleep schedule that bugs him and Bonnie, so I spend most of my time here”

“Huh” the black haired trainer said “Speaking of Bonnie, you think she’s fine?”

“Yeah, I’m sure” Clemont said “She called me right before you got to the top of the tower, she said she was home with my dad.” at that point the elevator stopped moving and the door slid open with a slight hiss. Calem’s jaw fell as he looked at the room in front of him.

The workshop was pretty big, around the size of his home’s living room, with tables scattered all around the room. Each of those tables where completely covered in wires, bits of scrap metal and other assorted bits of metal splayed all over, with a few on the ground. The whole room was lit by a few yellow bulbs hanging from the ceiling and Calem saw a small nook in the corner with a cot and a pile of clothes.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess” Clemont said, his face red in embarrassment “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Mind?” Calem asked, finally picking his jaw up “This place is awesome!”

“Really?” Clemont asked, his face beaming as the other boy stepped out of the elevator and dashed over to the nearest table.

“Heck yeah!” Calem cried as he looked over the pieces laying out in front of him. A rather bulky white backpack with a mechanical arm attached was sitting in the middle, with a plate open and showing its circuits “Is this made to help you out in the gym?”

“Yes, at least that was the idea” the blonde said, scratching the back of his head “I couldn’t get it to work right, the arm just moves around randomly”

“Huh” Calem said, quickly grabbing one of the many nearby screwdrivers “Mind if I give it a shot?”

“Uh, sure” Clemont said, taken aback by his new friend’s enthusiasm. The black haired boy smiled and began fiddling with the insides of the machine, pulling out a few pieces before grabbing another tool. “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you liked this…”

“Yeah” Calem said with a small grin as he cut a couple of wires. “Back in Goldenrod City, I used to slip into the Game Corner when they were closed so I could tinker with the broken machines they kept in the back”

“Hehe, really?” the blonde giggled

“Yeah” the black haired boy said, grabbing another tool “It’s one of the reasons we moved actually. Mom got tired of hearing complaints from the guy running the place. I don’t what he so angry about though, seeing as I fixed two of the consoles for free”

“Hahaha! That’s awesome” Clemont said, chuckling at the story. Calem blushed slightly, only to be distracted by a few sparks flying out of the bag

“Woah!” he muttered, quickly finishing the rewiring and stepping back “Alright then, give it a shot”

“Okay…” Clemont said, pressing the button on the side of the machine. The thing sputtered for a minute before the arm sprung upwards. The blonde’s eyes went wide as he maneuvered the claw around, the thing responding to every single command without a flaw.

“Well, I’ll say that worked out pretty well” Calem said with a smile

“I’ll say!” Clemont exclaimed, giving his new friend a huge grin “You're better than you were saying!”

“Hehe” the boy chuckled, his face lighting up scarlet at the comment before yawning. “Sorry, guess I’m a bit tired…”

“Hehe, well it has been a long day” Clemont said. The two walked away from the table and headed for the cot, where Clemont pulled out another mattress from under his own. “I don’t have any more bedding thought” he admitted

“No problem” the black haired trainer said, giving his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder “I have my sleeping bag, so I’ll be fine”

“That’s good” Clemont said, before yawning himself. Both of them giggled a little before they got ready for bed. A few minutes later, both boys were wearing nothing more than tank tops and boxers, and climbed into their beds.

“So, this is where you sleep?” Calem asked as he snuggled into his sleeping bag

“Yep” Clemont responded, getting comfy himself

“It’s pretty cozy, though are you sure the flooding won’t be a problem?” Calem asked

“No, it won't be” the young inventor said as he took off his glasses and put them a small hook before clapping, turning off the lights “Night Calem”

“Good night Clemont” the black haired muttered, laying his head against his pillow and quickly falling asleep.

 

(=====================)

 

Calem yawned as he sat up slowly, rubbing sleep away from his eyes as he looked around the room. He smiled a little as Clemont walked into his line of sight with a pair of steaming mugs in his hands.

“Morning Calem” the blonde said, handing the sleepy trainer one of the mugs “How did you sleep?”

”Pretty well” the black haired trainer said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. The two had been down in the workshop for two days now, the storm on the surface not letting up for even a second “Hows the storm?”

“Hasn’t stopped yet” Clemont sighted, leaning against the wall as he drank his own cocoa

“Really?” Calem said, his eyes widening in surprise “It’s been going for two days straight now”

“Yeah, it's ridiculous” the blonde said, shaking his head.

“Anyways, what do you think we should work on next?” Calem asked as he stood up from his bed.

“How bout we give the bot another shot?” Clemont said, slipping on his jumpsuit

“You sure?” Calem asked as he got dressed as well “The last attempt yesterday didn’t really end up very well” he rubbed his arm.

“I know” the blonde gym leader sighted “But I went through the blueprints again last night. I think I might have figured out what was wrong”

“Really?” Calem wondered as he slipped on his t-shirt “Well, then let’s give it a quick go, see how it works”

“Nice! Come on” the bespeckled gym leader exclaimed, setting his mug down and rushing off to the back end of the workshop. The black haired trainer giggled as he followed his friend, quickly reaching the spot where Clemont was moving a large pile of robot parts

“Need some help there, Clem?” the boy asked his friend with a grin. Clemont didn’t answer, instead he simply dumped the bits onto the ground with a rather loud clunk.

“Nah” he panted, sweat running down his face “I’m good”

“Hehe, yeah sure thing buddy” Calem giggled before crouching down next to the pile, the blonde doing the same. “Alright, so what went wrong yesterday?”

“”We were overcompensating with the power” Clemont explained, grabbing a large, cylindrical piece and opening up the back, revealing a glowing blue battery “We’re pumping way too much into it and the CPU blows up when it starts coursing through it”

“Alright, how do we fix it?” the black haired trainer asked, pulling out one of the circuit boards and looking it over.

“I had an idea for that” Clemont exclaimed, pulling a rolled up blueprint from his pocket and handed it to Calem.

“What’s this?” the black haired boy asked, opening the prints. On the paper where the plans for what seemed to be a rather large chestplate with exposed circuitry running on its sides, with plugs all over the front. There were also sketches for boots, gloves and a belt, all of them a similar design “Is this… armor?”

“Not really” Clemont said, as he slid the robot’s arm into its socket “Think of it like a capacitor. The chestpiece will absorb the extra energy and store for an emergency.

“Huh, it's not a bad idea” Calem said, setting the paper down and looking at his friend with a smile. The blonde didn’t see that, however, since he was still fiddling with the robot’s body “Where do we start?”

“I bought all the pieces we needed” the blonde said, tightening a bolt on the robot’s elbow “Their in the pile right there”

“Got it” Calem said, crawling over to the pile and grabbing what seemed to be a piece of a discarded football uniform “Where did you get this thing?”

“Oh, the football suit? I got that when I went to Unova last year” Clemont explained

“You went to Unova?” Calem asked, grabbing a few extra pieces of metal and circuit boards “How was it?”

“It was pretty fun” the blonde said, “Me and Bonnie went on a trip through the whole region, and we got a bunch of things. Bonnie got a lot of toy pokemon specifically”

“Really?” Calem said with a slight chuckle. Clemont nodded while laughing too he continued

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun”

“What was your favorite bit?” the black haired trainer asked, as he grabbed a nearby blow torch and goggles

“Nimbasa” the blonde said, grabbing another one of the arms “I loved the Amusement park and the gym leader, Elesa, was pretty cool”

“Yeah, from what I’ve heard, she’s pretty damn awesome” Calem said as he welded bits into the armor “Though not really a fan of her clothes”

“Hahaha, yeah I agree” Clemont said, giggling “Overly busy is the perfect way to describe her style”

“Well, you don’t seem the type to be into overly busy clothes Clem” the black haired boy said as he welded another piece to the uniform.

“Really? What gave you that idea?” Clemont joked. Both boys laughed, before turning their attention back to their projects.

For the next few hours, the two worked in complete silence, all of their attention focused on the machines they were building, only stopping to either go to the bathroom or get something to eat. Neither boy paid much attention to the time, much to invested in their projects to really care, but soon drowsiness began to creep up on them, both of the young engineers put their tools down and took a step back.

“You know, I think we made good progress Clem” Calem said, his hands and face completely covered in grease and oil. He grinned as he looked at the fruits of their labor.

First was new robot, Clembot MK III. Unlike the last two models, this one was much more human like in its proportions, around his measurements, since they didn’t have access to more people. And laying right in front, was the suit that Calem had spent the whole day building. The chest part was what he was most proud of, as no one could tell it was built on top of an old football uniform. All the plastic had been replaced with lightweight metal and circuit lines running all through its surface, the same with the boots and gloves, which where sitting nearby. Still grinning, he turned to his friend, who had an equally big smile on his face.

“Yeah. Now for the moment of truth…” the bespeckled boy said, walking closer to the robot and pressing a button on its neck. Both of the teens braced themselves for an explosion, but one didn’t come. Instead, the robot’s eyes lit up a smooth shade of yellow. A huge smile formed on the faces of the two inventors, but before they could start to celebrate, a loud crack came from the robot and its head slumped forwards, falling clean off. Sparks flew from the exposed wires as Clemont screamed in anger

“AAGH! ARCUES DAMN IT!” he cried, slamming his hands against his temples

“Woah, calm down Clem!” Calem said, rushing to his friend’s side “It’s not that bad buddy. Look on the bright side”

“What bright side?” the blonde inventor asked

“It didn’t explode this time?” Calem offered. The blonde just stared at his friend for a good few seconds before breaking down into laughter.

“Hahaha! Y-Yeah, you're right” he said, chuckling loudly, “Could have been a lot worse”

“Hehe, yeah” the black haired boy said, turning off the machine so the sparks would stop. “Either way, it's still progress, right?”

“Right” Clemont agreed with a smile. Turning around, the two walked away back to their small living area and quickly stripped of their oil coated clothes. As the two climbed into their beds, Calem turned to the blonde with a smile

“You know, I’m actually happy that storm happened” he said as he got comfy.

“Really?” Clemont asked “I thought you would have wanted to continue your journey”

“Oh trust me, I’m gonna keep going on it when the storm ends” Calem said, staring at the ceiling “Pokemon training is fun, don’t get me wrong, but I was never able to find someone who shares my interests. This is the first time I’ve been able to work in stuff like this without people calling me a dweeb”

“Sorry to hear that, Cal” Clemont said, sighting as he took off his glasses “I never had to deal with anything like that, to be honest. I mean, I don’t have a lot of friends, and almost no really gets what I do, but they don’t pick on me because of it.”

“Well, guess that’s the difference between Kalos and Johto” Calem said as he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep “But if the storm hadn’t come, we probably wouldn’t have become friends. And honestly? I think that would be a damn tragedy, you're an awesome guy Clem”

“Hehe, thank you...Yeah, guess a really good thing came out of this monsoon” Clemont said, his cheeks lit up a bright red “Goodnight Cal…”

“Night Clem” the black haired trainer said, quickly falling asleep.

 

(=====================)

 

Clemont grunted as he tighten a screw on his newest invention. It had a whole week since he and Calem had come to the workshop and they had made a good amount of progress on their projects. He smiled as he peeked over to his still sleeping friend, his cheeks lighting up scarlet as he got a peek at his bare chest.

“Focus Clemont” he muttered as he turned away, steeling his eyes as he dropped the screwdriver and grabbed another tool. “Ignore the cute boy sleeping a few feet away” he muttered to himself, “Don’t think of him smiling at you, or him without his shorts in the shower- Gah!” he shook his head in an attempt to clear his head from his sexually charged thoughts. For the past week, he had been falling for the other boy, hard, or at least for his body. At first it wasn’t much, just liking when he touched his hands or wanting to an excuse to work closer to him. But what really made his feelings clear was when he walked in on Calem while he was taking a shower and he got a good look at his naked body. Despite the fact that had happened two days ago at this point, Clemont felt a tent form in his jumpsuit as the image of Calem’s cock flashed back to him.

Shaking his head, he tried his damndest to think about anything else. Another memory of Calem, this time of the conversation they had on their third night

“Oh trust me, I’m gonna keep going on it when the storm ends,” he had said. Clemont frowned again, a spark of possessiveness burning through him as he redoubled his efforts into his work, quickly rewiring the last few bits he needed on his newest machine. He smiled as he looked it over, his eyes traveling to the slumped over husk of Clembot mk III, more specifically, its head

“Even as a hunk of scrap, you're still useful” he muttered as he grabbed the head and his new invention, before hooking both of them up to a computer he had brought down last night.

Calem yawned as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked and frowned

“Clem?” he called, climbing out of his sleeping bag and walking into the main room of the workshop. His eyes widened as he saw his blonde friend typing away on a laptop, one that was hooked up to both Clembot’s head and a strange new device, that looked like some kind of tiara with suction cups attached to it. “Clem, the hell are you doing?”

“Huh?” the bespeckled gym leader asked, clearly too focused on his work to hear him get up. “O-Oh. Morning Cal” he stammered out, his cheeks a bright red, his eyes going back to the computer.

“Uh, yeah. Good morning” Calem said, confused by his friend’s reaction. “Anyways, what are you working on?”

“Oh, I’m working on Clembot” the blonde said with a smile.

“Clembot? Why are you working on it?” Calem asked, confusion clear on his face “I though we scrapped it when we couldn’t fix the joints”

“Oh, I managed to fix that” the blonde said

“Wait, you did?” Calem asked, a huge grin on his face

“Yep” Clemont said, still typing away on the computer “Though, now I ran into a different problem”

“Really? What is it?”

“The AI” Clemont sighted. He turned away from the computer and looked at Calem “The robot doesn't know how to act. Last time I turned it on, it just kept walking into walls and smacking itself when it tried to pull out pokeballs”

“Ah” the black haired boy muttered “Not sure how to help you there, buddy. I don’t really know anything about this stuff”

“Well, that’s what this thing is for!” Clemont said, holding up the weird tiara looking thing “This is the Super-Brain Wave Analyser!”

“So, what is this thing do?” Calem asked, grabbing the device from his friends hands

“It basically scans your brain and copies it as a computer file” he explained “From there, I can copy it, delete the memories while keeping the basic movements and then pass it over to this guy” he patted Clembot’s head.

“So, he’s gonna be a copy of me?”

“Nah” he said, turning back to the computer “I already have a personality set up for it”

“So, I just need to put this on my head?” Calem asked, moving the device to his head, but he stopped when Clemont grabbed his arm.

“Not yet” Clemont said, before reaching behind the computer and handed him a small blue and yellow disk.

“What’s this?” Calem asked, setting down the Brain Wave Analyser and grabbing the disk.

“Well, the analyser sends bolts of electricity down the body, so that suit is made to protect you from it” Clemont said, before looking at him “Word of warning, you need to be nude for it to work”

“Wait, what!?” the black haired trainer exclaimed, his cheeks lighting up red.

“Yep” Clemont said, turning his attention back to the computer “It needs to cover all of your body to work”

“O-Okay…” Calem muttered, turning around and heading for the small sleeping area. He took a deep breath as he grasped the sides of his boxers and pulled them down, exposing his flaccid member to the warm air of the workshop. He held up the disk and turned it around “So, how does this thing wo- WOAH!” he exclaimed as disk turned liquid and began to quickly drip down his arm.

“W-What is this stuuuaaaaaaaaaah!” he moaned as the goo spread through his body, the parts that were coated felt as if they were plugged into an electric socket. Waves of pleasure and arousal ran through his body, eliciting moans out of him as the rubber spread downwards, quickly reaching his cock. Calem gulped as he glanced down, seeing his now erect penis being engulfed by the rubber, leaving a large, bright blue twitching rod. “W-Why is the suit doing thiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Nooooo not there!” he half shouted, half moan as the rubber flooded inside his ass. He moaned loudly as the latex forced his hole wider, and coating it completely. The boy gasped as it finished forming right before his prostate, and fell to his knees as the suit finished forming.

Gasping, the now latex coated boy looked down at his body. He was coated in a completely skintight suit colored exactly like Clemont’s suit, that left nothing hidden. His still hard erection twitched in need as he ran his hands up and down his torso with his rubbery hands. Blushing a bright red, he moved a finger to his ass and ran it around the rim, hearing the squeaking of rubber come from it. Panting, he climbed to his feet, shivering as even the slightest movements sent even more arousal and sexual tension through his body. Shaking his head and ignoring the twitching of his cock, the boy walked back to the center room of the workshop.

“C-Clem?” he called as he walked in, where the blonde was standing behind a rather large chair, putting the finishing touches on the Brain Wave Analyser’s cables “I-Is the suit meant to make me feel l-like this?”

“Like this?” Clemont asked, looking up from his work, his eyes traveling right to Calem’s twitching rubbery erection “Oh, that”

“Eeep!” Calem squealed, covering his erection with his hands as he blushed even more

“Yeah, sorry bout that” Clemont said, scratching the back of his head “I wasn’t able to make the suit not do that”

“Yeah, well next time, warn me, okay?” the black haired boy said. The blonde nodded and indicated for him to take a seat in front of him. Calem nodded and sat down, Clemont putting the tiara on his head a moment later. “So, how's this going to work exactly?”

“Well, it's gonna send a pulse through your mind and copy the data and turn into a computer file” Clemont explained as he stuck the suction cups on Calem’s forehead “Word of warning though, it is going to make you zone out for a bit”

“What do you, zone out a bit?” the latex clad boy asked nervously

“Well, you’ll go limp for a while and you won't be able to feel anything for a short while” the blonde explained as he set the last of the nodes on his friend’s head. He gave him a smile as he walked back to the laptop

“Um, you sure this thing is safe?” Calem asked, his eyes locking onto the head of the robot “I won’t end up stuck in there or something?”

“Hehe, don’t worry Cal, it's perfectly safe” the bespeckled inventor said. Calem took a deep breath before giving his friend a nod

“Alright Clem. I trust you, go ahead” the black haired boy said, giving his friend a grin. Just a second after that, he felt a buzzing go through his head, making every single part of his body tremble. Just as quick as the vibrations came, they went away, and the moment that happened, he went completely limp.

Clemont smiled as he read what was on the computer

Brain to data conversion in progress… 37%

“Alright then, let’s move on to the next part…” Clemont said, standing up and turning around to face the now conked out boy, who was slouched on the chair, his mouth half open, drool running down his chin. The blonde couldn’t help but blush as he stared at him, especially his twitching blue rod. “Not yet Clemont. Focus on your job…” he muttered and walked over to the suit pieces.

He grabbed chest pieces and gently lifted the latex clad boy and slipped it on, tightening it around his torso and then he grabbed the gloves and boots and repeated the process, enjoying the feeling of his friend’s body. Soon, he was holding the last piece of the suit, a piece he had built himself last night in preparation for this. Like all the other pieces of the suit, it was colored blue like his jumpsuit, with small pieces of yellow circuitry running up and down, but this one was different in a few ways. First was the large dildo at the back, positioned in such a way that it would be shoved inside the ass of however put it on. The next big thing was a large metal sphere right at the front, ready to seal in an erection until it was unlocked. Grinning, he walked over the still zoned out boy and wrapped the belt around his waist, lowering both the cover and the dildo into position. He smiled as he heard the loud squeaking of the rubber as the phallus slid its way inside. As soon as the last piece was inserted, a beep chirped from his computer, which made him perk up even more and he dashed over.

Brain to data conversion complete. Please select the folder to continue the process.

Clemont smiled and took one last glance at Calem, who was beginning to blink rapidly, as consciousness returned to his body. He smiled and reached for his suit’s zipper, ready for the final step of the conversion process.

(=====================)

 

“Gah” Calem groaned, blinking rapidly. He frowned as he wiggled around in the chair as he felt a strange weight on his body. Glancing down, the black haired trainer gasped as he saw that, over the latex catsuit, he was wearing the armoring he had made last week “What the hell?! Why am I wearing this stuff Clemont?!” but this time he received no response from the blonde “Clemont!?” he shouted as he glanced at his groin, blushing a deep red as he realized what was wrapped around his junk.

“Oh good! You're up!” Clemont said, walking in front of Calem

“Clemont, why the hell am I in-” his words died in his throat as he stared at the blonde gym leader. The other young man was standing in front of him wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt. In his hands was a tablet, with a cable running to the laptop “Why aren’t you wearing you're suit?”

“Oh, I felt it was better for the moment if I wasn’t wearing as much” Clemont said, tapping on his tablet a bit.

“Okay, but why am I in the Clembot armor?” Calem asked, frowing at his friend “And since when is there a butplug involed in it!?”

“Oh, I made that” the blonde said, giving him a smile “You like it?”

“L-Like it? Clemont, what the hell are you talking about!?” the boy was about to stand up, but he suddenly felt his muscles seize up, leaving him stuck “W-What the hell!?”

“There we go” the bespeckled inventor said, lifting his fingers from the tablet and giving Calem a smile.

“C-Clemont, the hell is going on!?” the latex boy stammered out

“Oh, I just stopped you're muscles from working” the blonde explained calmly “See, I have full control over you while you're plugged into my laptop”

“Full control? I thought you said that thing was copy my mind, not take control of it!”

“Eh, I had to fib so you would agree to do it” Clemont said, looking at him with a sad smile “You see, if I hadn't done this, you would have just left. You would continue you're journey and you’d forget everything we did down here” the blonde’s eyes hardened as he said that, sending shivers down Calem’s spine “You're the first person I’ve met who actually likes my inventions. The first who actually enjoys building with me. I’m not gonna loose you to the gym circuit”

“C-Clem” the latex clad boy stammered out “Y-You don’t have to worry about that. I wasn’t going to-”

“Don’t lie” Clemont said, cutting him off “I know its meant in a good way, but I know what will happen. You’ll get all the badges, challenge the leauge, and I’ll become nothingg more than a stepping stone on you're way there. Belive me, that is not going to happen”

“S-So, do you plan to keep me here frozen?” Calem asked

“Oh, no” the blonde said with a laugh “That was just so you wouldn’t run away”

“T-Then what are you going to do?”

“You mean you haven’t figured it out already?” the young inventor asked “I thought the outfit was an obvious indication, Clembot”

“Clembot…” Calem repeated, his eyes widening in fear “No! Please don’t do this Clem!”. His cries however where ignored, as the bespeckled gym leader tapped on his tablet and gave him a smile.

“And now, replacing the folder with the Clembot one”

“P-Please stop!” he cried one last futile time. Again he was ignored, so he simply glared at the boy in front of him.

“Gah! I can’t believe this!” he thought, shaking his head as he felt a slight buzzing coming from the Brain Wave Analyser “When I get out this, I’m gonna-”

BUZZZZ

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather strong vibration from the device on his head, that completely sent his train of thought flying

“W-What was I thinking about?” he wondered, looking around confused for a second, before locking eyes with Clemont again. Anger began to grow in chest as he did so, and he began to open his mo-

BUZZZZ

He closed his mouth and stared at the blonde in front of him confused, why had he been angry at Clemont again? He knew he had a reason to be, but for some reason being angry at the blonde seemed… weird, alien at the moment “Wait, that’s it! He’s trying to change me into a robot! He can’t do that, I need to-”

BUZZZZ

Again, he shook his head as more thought’s where blasted by the vibrations. He frowned as he thought back to what was going on “C-Clemont shouldn’t be doing this, but then… Why does it feel right?” he frowned as conflicting emotions swirled around him, making his chest feel heavy “I-I need to get out! I need to clear my hea-”

BUZZZ

This time, the vibration not only took away his thoughts, but also the ball of emotions in his gut. His lips curved up to form a smile. “Why am I happy? I-I don’t think I should be, I should be….” he drew a blank when it came to feeling something else “I-Is there something else I’m supposed to be feeling?”

BUZZZ

He shook his head again, the smile on his face growing slightly “No. I can’t feel anything else, I can only be happy! That’s how I’m programmed! Wait” he frowned for a split second “Programmed? No, thats not right.”

BUZZZ

Again, the vibrations took away his train of though, and the smile returned to his face “Ohh yeah! Course I’m programmed! I’m a robot!” his smile grew as he ‘remembered’ what he was “I’m Clem-”

BUZZZ

“I’m Master’s new robot!” his thoughts changed, as new memories were inserted into his mind, his smile growing even more as the new data surged through his mind “I’m his newest creation, Calem-”

BUZZZ

“Clembot!” the newly minted Clembot thought with a smile. Suddenly, the vibrations from the Brain Wave Analyser stopped and he saw his master walk closer to him

“Alright, status” his master ordered. Clembot grinned as he followed the order

“All memory files clear” he stated, not really caring what he was saying “Primary drive clear. Secondary drive clear. No viruses detected. Calem.exe has been overwritten by Clembot.exe”

“Good” his master said, tapping on his tablet “Now stand up and recite you're designation”

“Yes master” the robot said, getting up from the chair and standing perfectly straight “Software designation: Clembot AI version 5.7. Hardware designation: Clembot mk IV. All systems are nominal and ready to serve master”

“Perfect!” his master said, putting the tablet down on the table and walking around him. Clembot didn’t react at all, even when his master ran his fingers over him. After a second his master came back in front “Alright, one last diagnostic. Hardware extensions?”

“Anal receptor is green” Clembot said, uncousioly tighteing his cheeks against the dildo “Blocker is still active. Phallic dispenser is green, blocker active”

“Good. I’m going to deactivate the block” his master said, pressing a button on the side of the chastity’s cage. The cage retracted with a hiss, and the still coated erection bobbed out, still twitching in need. “Alright, active phallic release subroutine”

“Yes master” Clembot said, quickly grabbing the stiff erection and running his hands up and down the shaft. He moved at incredible speed, and soon he buckled slightly as a stream of white liquid flew outwards. He immediately brought his arms back to his sides as his penis shrank, going flaccid in between his legs “Release successful. The Phallic dispenser will need around an hour before it is ready for another release”

“H-Huh?” his master stammered, clearly distracted. Clembot tilted his head in confusion, his eyes traveling all over his master’s body, seeing a tent in his boxers and that his face was flushed red.

“Master, are you feeling well?” he asked

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine Clembot” his master said, coughing slightly. “Anyways, diagnostic complete. Enter sleep mode until you hear the phrase ‘Clembot, your master needs you’”

“Acknowledged” Clemot said, memorizing the new phrase “Codeword accepted. Entering sleep mode” he closed his eyes and everything around him went completely dark. He felt, saw or smelled nothing. He would only be able to hear the code phrase and nothing more.

 

(==============)

 

“Clembot, your master needs you”

Clembot’s eyes shot open, a smile forming on his face as his master’s face flooded his view. He was wearing his jumpsuit again

“Hello master” he greeted, his master smiling as he stepped back a little. Clembot looked around, seeing that he wasn’t in the same room as before he went into sleep mode. Instead of the cluttered workshop, they were standing in a relatively large empty room, with nothing but a multicolored elevated stage, which seemed familiar to the robot for strange reason. His thoughts were destroyed by the voice of his master.

“Hello Clembot” he said, giving him a smile. He took a step backwards “It’s been two days since you were put into sleep mode Clembot.”

“Understood sir” the robot responded, the smile on his face never faltering

“Now, run active Pleasure Bot subroutine” his master ordered. Clembot nodded and walked forwards, and gently grabbed the zipper on his master’s jumpsuit. He unzipped it, the blonde stepping out, wearing nothing more than his boxers and undershirt, but Clembot didn’t stop, instead he gently grabbed his master’s boxers and pulled them down. He was almost smacked in the face as his master’s erect cock bounced outwards, dripping with pre.

“Done master” Clembot said, still crouching in front of his master’s cock “Shall I continue?”

“Y-Yes” his master said.

The robot didn’t even nod, instead he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his master’s erection, gently running his tongue up and down the shaft

“G-Gah!” his master moaned, his hands grabbing Clembot’s hair “K-Keep going!” the robot didn’t answer, instead he reached with his hands and began to play with the blonde’s balls, making his master moan even louder. Suddenly, Clembot felt his master buckle and felt his mouth being flooded by a warm, salty liquid.

The robot was confused for a split second before his programming told him what to do. He began sucking, drinking from his master’s cock like a bottle, swallowing every single drop of cum. As soon as the last drop was down his throat, Clembot pulled away from his master and stood in front of him, a smile on his face as bits of cum ran down his lips.

“Hah hah hah” his master panted, looking at Clembot with love shining in his eyes “T-That was amazing, Clembot”

“Thank you master” the robot answered “Is there anything more you need from me?”

“N-No” his master said still panting “Enter sleep mode, code phrase ‘Clembot, master needs pleasure’”

“Code phrase accepted” Clembot said “Entering sleep mode” he closed his eyes and returned to empty black void he had been in earlier. He supposed he should have been disappointed with the short time he spent with his master, but he didn’t really care. It wasn’t his place to think this, after all he was just a robot.

Just a robot, made to do whatever his master wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it, since hearing feedback is extremely important to my writting style.


End file.
